Long Lost Brother
by becky199756
Summary: AU. X was kidnapped by the Shadow Committee, and they tell him he has a brother. He then needs to find him, and be a good brother. He also need to protect him from the Shadow Committee who are trying to kidnap him. X is 16, Speed is 15.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I have had this idea in my head for a __**long **__time. So I hope you all like it, but if not then I don't care. Ok so in this X find out about Speed like a year before Speed came to the academy. So X is 16, and Speed just turned 15. X was kidnapped by the Committee, and there he found out he has a brother. When Spritle told him to forget about all of it, he goes with his friends to find Speed. Stay tuned to see how it all play out._

_I don't own Speed Racer TNG. I wish I did, but I don't._

Chapter one

X POV

Ok, my life sucks. You may think I'm overreacting, but that's wrong. See I've been kidnapped by an oil obsessed group who think I'm working on a gas-less engine. I mean all I have is the Shooting Star, and it does not have an gas-less engine. Plus they think I know where my dad is. I have not heard from that man in 15 years.

"Ok your not working on the gas-less engine, but maybe you know about this." Said the woman in charge as she passed a picture.

In the picture was a man, woman, a little boy, and a new born baby. The baby must have just been born, because it was taken in a hospital room. The woman was holding the baby. The little boy was in the mans arms looking down at the baby. The woman looked tired, but very happy like her family was finally complete. The man looked happy ,and worried like he was waiting for an army to try and rip his family apart. The little boy looked happy maybe because he got a little sibling. The baby was sleeping in his mothers arms. The baby was warped in a blue blanket so he was a boy. I know the man, woman, and little boy was my dad,mom, and I but I didn't know who that baby was.

"It's my family plus a baby." I said to get them off my back.

"So, your family never told you about him. How very upsetting. Well we can't just leave you in the dark. You have a little brother. This picture was taken the day he was born."She said before she had me thrown back into the room they had me in before. It was just a cave with a metallic door.

I can't have a little brother. I mean if I did, then wouldn't he be with mom, uncle Spritle, and I. But the picture was of my family, so who was he if he was not my little brother? I'll talk to mom, and uncle Spritle about it when I get home. Just then I heard noise coming from the other side of the door. I heard gun shoots, yelling, then the door opening, and there stood my whole family. By whole family I mean my mom,uncle Spritle, uncle Rex, grandpa, and my grandma.

"X are you ok?" Mom asked as she gave me a bear hug that made it hard to breathe.

"Yea, I'm ok. It was weird because they was talking about a gas-less engine, dad, and me having a little brother. Hahaha." I said then noticed how pale they got plus how quite." I don't have a brother right?"

"Honey we need to talk." My mom said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I shock them off feeling upset, mad, and a little happy. Upset, because I think I'd have a right to know this. I was mad, because they kept this from me. I mean I've had a little brother for 15 years, and I'm just learning about him now. And I'm happy, because it means I can be the best brother just like I'm the best racer in the world."So do I have a brother or not?" part of me wanted a no, part of me wanted a yes.

"You do have a brother, but" mom said as I was about to open my mouth."We didn't tell you because some thing like this would have happened. If you did know about him then they would not stop until they hurt you both."

"I guess that makes scents." I murmured.

"Well now that they know about him we have to find him and fast." Said uncle Rex.

"Ok then lets go." I said as I started to walk away.

"Hold on there X you need to rest before you do anything." Grandma said with a worried face.

"But I-" I started to say.

"But nothing. You need rest. We will look for him. Tomorrow we will. Ok?" Grandma gave me stern look.

"Ok grandma." I lied. No way am I going to wait to find him."But whats his name?"

"His name is Speed."Mom said. Ok finding a teenager with the named Speed should be easy...right?

_ Ok this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think, and what you want to happen. The next chapter should be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_I need to show you Speed's life right now. The next chapter will be in X's POV. Most of it will be in X's POV. Hope you like this chapter. Review=love= faster updates. Go now read it and love it. Thanks to everyone who read it, favorite it, put an alert, and reviewed it. You guy are the best._

_I still don't own Speed Racer TNG._

Speed's POV

Liberty High School needs to end soon. I really need to pick up all the younger orphans. See the social worker doesn't care about any of us. So it's my responsibility to take care of all of them. And I keep getting the feeling someone is watching me, and that is just weird But who would want to stalk a 15 year old orphan. That when I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my old brown backpack, and started to walk to the elementary school.

The walk to Grace Miller Elementary school only toke about two minutes. I just need to pick up two kids there.

The first child was Kyle. He has a blond hair, dull gray eyes. He has a scar from his left cheek to the middle of his neck. He is ten years old, and is very childish. It's awesome that he doesn't let what his jerks for parents do to him get him down. His parents were nothing but pure evil. They almost killed him, because he was crying too loud.

The second child was Elizabeth, but we call her Elsie. She has red hair that sometimes looks orange in the light. It was almost always in pigtails. She was weird purple eyes. She is only five years old, but she has seen death almost everywhere she looks, because of this she doesn't not like getting close to others. She likes me because I pretty much raised her. Shes like the little sister I never had.

Grace Miller Elementary was a small brick building with cracked windows, and gangs all around the school. It's this one story building. There are one hundred kids waiting to be picked up. I could find Kyle, and Elsie very quickly.

Elsie was first to see me. She ran fast as a five year old can. She then jumped into my arms. Kyle tried to look cool as he walked over. Some people started to stare until Elsie started to glare at them. For a five year old she has one mean glare.

People love to look down on us. We look like we belong in the streets. We don't have parents, so we must be trouble-makers. We will end up in jail, or in the streets. They also think we make life hard for Miss. Mockingbird, but how is life hard for her when we do all the work. She just loves making our lives a living hell so she makes it seem like we are all evil little monsters.

"Speed can you help me beat up those boys up?" Elsie said pointing to a group of seven year old boys playing with toy cars. My kind of kids.

"Now why would I help you beat the up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because your my awesome older brother." She said as she batted her eyes.( How many of you did that to get what you wanted wen you where younger?)

"How about I take you and the others to the park on Washington rd." Her eyes glittered with excitement, and I knew she forgot all about the group of boys.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Go go go!"She yelled as loud as her little lungs would let her. I got her to go into piggyback mode, then grabbed Kyles hand then ran to Ceder Lee.

Ceder Lee Middle school is a one story building on the other side of highway seventeen. There were nine buses lined up to pick up the pre-teens. I saw the two I was looking for faster then wen I saw Kyle and Elsie.

The first I saw was Aimi. She has long black hair, and sparking blue eyes. For some reason she looks like an anime show. She always wears red and black. She is a good example of the result of a businessman/secretary relationship. Her father didn't want her so, her mother gave her up.

The second was Andrew. He is what you would think a jock would be like. He is tall, strong, fast, and completely in love with sports. He has red hair, silver eyes, and a few zits here and there. He is a jerk to everyone he meet's. So he's a little bitter about very thing.

"What toke you so long loser." Andrew said walk away from his friends.

"Andrew don't be mean. Thank you for coming Speed." Aimi said as she grabbed her drawing pad. She may not look like it, but she can make picture like a drawing easy.

And this is how my day to day goes. And I swear I just saw a unfamiliar black car follow us all the way to the park, then back home. I didn't tell the kids because they would get scared, or call me crazy. It's probably just my imagination. So nothing to worry about...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I want to thank TXJ for being my first beta. You rock.

Arriving back at the school, almost every student was there. That unfortunately includes the losers Conner, and Lucy. I spot my girl Annalise, and my best friends Jared and Jesse. Hey, maybe Annalise will help me look for Speed. I think it would be awesome for my girlfriend to help me with this.

"Dude, are you ok?" Jared asked with a worried expression.

"Are you ok baby?" Annalise asked as she put her hands on my chest. She looked like she had been crying.

"Guys I have to tell you something. When I was at that headquarters I found out something."

I looked down at my feet. I know it was weird, but I don't know if I should tell them about Speed, but at the same time I want to tell them everything.

"I found out I have a little brother." I looked them in the eyes, and saw surprise, some happiness, and maybe a little jealousy: but why would they be jealous?

"Are you sure?" Annalise asked stepping back a little.

I nodded at her question.

" I'll see you in a bit, ok" Before I could say anything she ran off. Ok I just get home from being kidnapped, and my girlfriend runs off. What the hell is wrong with her.

" Ya we have to go to." Jesse said then ran off.

"It's good to see you though."Jared said, then he ran off as well. What the hell just happened?

Annalise's POV

I can't believe X has a brother. I just know this brother will get between X and I. Maybe daddy can help me with this problem. But X did look so happy maybe it wouldn't be so bad., Then I would know if he was not with me, he would be with his brother: and then I could get more me time.

So time to talk to daddy about helping X find his brother.

"Daddy!" I called

"What is it my darling daughter?" He said as he shooed Stan.

"Did you hear the news? X has a little brother."

"He has a what? This is not good, we have to get rid of him."

"Or we can find him for X. Dad you did not see the look on his face if he doesn't find his brother he will lose it."

All my dad did was look at me unimpressed. "And this is my problem because...?"

"The Racer family is down there right now telling the press about him. If you had X, Speed, and I on your racing team then you can't possibly fail. Think about it, if you have the best racing team then people like Dickie Ranford can't beat you." I knew my dad was hooked. The idea of beating Ranford was too good to pass up.

"I'll have my best men looking for him as soon as possible!" He then got on his cell to make the calls.

Well now this is it. The world will soon know about Speed. I'm not sure if this is a good idea or not but everyone else thinks is a great idea. Well here goes everything. Mom walked up to the podium. "As you all know we just got my son X back, but what you didn't know is I have another son."

At this everyone start to yell and shout questions at mom. She raised a hand, and they all went silent.

"I know you I'm making this up, but as many of you may remember I miscarried 15 years ago. Truth is I did not, I carried my second son, Speed, to term."

Mom then started the worse part the questions." Yes you in the back."

"Where is he?" said some evil woman with mostly white hair, but with one black lock. For some reason she seemed familiar. I know it's weird but she looks like what the shadowy woman would look like. That just makes me a little angry about it. If she is then she shouldn't be here.

"We don't know right now, but we have some ideas."

I can explain why but I really don't want that woman anywhere near my family. I hope that is the last time I ever see her. But things are never that easy. Let's just hope she doesn't find Speed before we do. I know some people would try to use my brother, but he will have me to look out for him. So he won't become friends with people like Conner, and Lucy.

Those two would just use him to become more popular. Instead he can hang out with Jared, Jesse, and Annalise.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Thanks for everything you all have done, and thanks to TXJ for being a great beta. You know what to do at the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorite, and alerted._

X's POV

Finally we are going to start looking for Speed. I know it's been like a week, but mom would not let me try to find him on my own. I know that doesn't sound like me, but mom wouldn't let me out of her site. Not cool dude.

The only lead we have is at Sunshine Orphanage, Virginia. He would then go to Liberty High School. We looked up both, the orphanage looks like its a second from falling to the ground, and doesn't look like a kid has lived there in years. All the windows have bars, or is board up. The trees all look dead, so I'm a little scared for my brother. Liberty High looks so normal, I don't know how they may react to having a famous teenager in there mitts. I hope he is ok with coming with us, because we need to be a family.

I don't know why, but I really need to find Speed so our family is one step closer to being complete. I need my brother, so I can start being the best brother ever. Mom can be the the best smothering mother in two peoples opinions. I know it may be a little selfish, but I need to have my little brother by my side. I have wanted a little brother for almost ten years.

And everyone is starting to get really happy. Mom has been happier now then I've ever seen her. I think it's because she is going to have both of her children.

"X are you almost ready to go?" Mom yelled from her mini-van. Yes I said mini-van, we are not taking any of the racer cars with us. And it's a good mini-van because its the 2012 Nissan Quest.

"Ya mom. Come on the faster we get there the faster we can bring him home." I said getting in the car. "It feels weird not driving myself in the Shooting Start, but with uncles Rex and Spritle, and Grandpa and Grandma Racer coming taking individual cars would be over the top."

The trip will take about one day and twelve hours, but it will be worth it. I hope Speed will come with us easily. Because I'm not going to leave with out him. We may need to convince him to come, but I don't see a reason he wouldn't.

"X are you sure you want to come with us?" Grandma said with a worried look.

I was shocked grandma would think I would not want to come." Of course I want to come. I want to be one of the first he gets to know. So I have to be there."

"What she means is are you going to be able to go slow with this?" Uncle Rex said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I can"

Shadowy Woman POV

All of it is falling into place. Two cars are always following the Racer Brothers. We know X doesn't know about it at all, but Speed seen it on the first day. I should have known Speed would know someone was following him. I mean he has several children to protect. X does not. But we don't know how X will become when Speed is at his side. Because even before they meet X is very over-protective of Speed. My spy said some people were making fun of the name Speed, and X blow up on them. Well I can have my spies keep an eye on Speed. See my plan is for the Racer family to bring him home, then my men kidnap Speed.

Now I need to be ready for any the Racer family is going to do. They do have powerful people to help them. If they asked then a lot of them will help, and that will be a problem.

I know this is short, and all but I like it. And I need idea's for the next chapter. I have a few idea's for like three chapters away, but none for the next chapter. So can you help me. I want to thank all of you. Your the best. You all know what to do. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_Same as always. Thanks to everyone blah blah blah._

_I still don't own Speed Racer TNG_

* * *

><p><strong>Speed's POV<strong>

Stuff have been getting weirder lately. Ever since the Racer family told the world about their second born son. All the people at my school seem to want to know him. The girls want to go out with him, and the guys want to be his friend. It make me feel sorry for him, who ever he is. And weird thing is I wish I was the Racers second born, but I know that's not possible.

"Yo dude are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"I'm fine." I looked down at him " Hey can you get everyone ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." He ran out of the room to get everyone to the table.

See since Miss. Mockingbird is a lazy ass bitch I do all the cooking, and cleaning. The little kids love the food I cook. All Miss. Mockingbird is really good for is …. to show us how not to be when we get older. Luck for us no one really cares about us.

"Speedy what are eating tonight?" Elsie asked as she ran down the stairs. She looked so happy for some reason.

"We are eating Chicken Parmesan, with a side of Penne with Vodka Sause and Capicola." All I got back was Elsie looking at me funny."You'll know it when you see it. Now can you please set the table?" I slowly shooed her to the table.

"It better not be the round green stuff." She looked sick just thinking about the Brussels sprouts I cooked last week. I never should have cooked that, but it was funny to watch Miss. Mockingbird eat them. Best thing I ever did. Kids don't think so though.

"You mean the Brussels sprouts? Don't worry I'm never going to cook them again." I then made a weird face to make her happy. Lets hope it worked.

"Okay." She gave me a big smile,then ran to set the table. This is one of the reasons I love her, she is always willing to help me do something. Even if she is a little violent at times.

"Hey loser. What are you making? I bet it's vomit." Andrew said as if it was clever.

All I did was roll my eyes at him. He may act all tough but hes really just a scared little kid. He's scared to let anyone in his heart. I was the same way growing up. He acts like jerk to keep people out, I just never talked to anyone. He's also lucky that Aimi is there for him. I swear they will get married one day. Just don't tell them I said that.

"You will see in a minute what we are eating." I then turned away from him to finish up.

* * *

><p><strong>X's POV<strong>

Here we are. Ok let's hope he is here, because if not then mom will be heartbroken. The place is called Sunshine Orphanage. It was a three story building with bars on most of the windows. The front door looked like it was about to fall over. Not the best place to grow up, but it must be better then the streets.

I worked up my courage then knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman that looked like she was in her mid 40s. She was easily the most ugly woman I have ever seen. She was wearing a hot pink dress that made her look like a pig in a blanket. "What do you people want?"

My mother and grandmother looked at the woman with disgust. It mite have been because of how she dresses, or her manners. I really don't know. My mother put on a fake smile then said "Hello miss. Sorry to bother you but we would like to adopt a child."

"Come back in the morning." She then slammed the door in our faces. Rude much.

"Okay. Now what?" I asked my mother.

"I guess we come back tomorrow, and try our luck then." Mom looked so sad at that idea.

"No we came all this way. We are not leaving until we see if he is here." Grandpa said. He then knocked at the door again.

This time a little boy. He has a blond hair, dull gray eyes. He has a scar from his left cheek to the middle of his neck. I wounder how he got that. He looked at all of us then said" Hey. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. We are looking to adopt."

"Okay." He looked at all of us then asked" Do you want come inside?"

"Yes please." My mother then followed the kid.

"Speed, do we have enough to feed" he then counted all of us." Six more people?" I was still on the fact he called for someone named Speed.

"I think so Kyle. May I ask why?"

"People who want to adopt."

"Can you please show us the dinning room?" Mom's voice was very weak. Probably overwhelmed over the fact she may be seconds away from meeting her second born son. I put a hand on her shoulder. I feel numb about meeting Speed, because this my not be my Speed. But how many Orphans are named Speed. And if this my Speed then this will be the second time seeing him. The first was when he was born. Mom told me we seemed to have had a connection from his birth. Will this even go well, or will this be a horrible reunion?

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea if this is any good. I don't remember if I have a beta for this story. So if their a big problem, tell me and I will try to change it. You all are the best. Thank you for waiting for this update. I love all of you. You know what to do.<em>


	6. SOPA is Back

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart  
>Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)<br>Playthroughs/walkthroughs  
><strong>_**WRITING FANFICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 40,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**


End file.
